Regrets of a Cursed Life
by Kasaki Kihoya
Summary: I want to forget it' We all have moments in life that we regret, but for some people, those memories ruined their life. And sometimes, they are all we have to keep us going.


**Ok… I know I should be working on ****Yuki****, and this is not doing that. Just bear with me a moment. I JUST finished reading that latest and greatest chapter of a fic called OffBalance. If you haven't read it yet you should! It is the most amazing Fruits Basket story I have ever read. Very long, but extremely worth it! Anyway, after reading the latest chapter, I had to write this little drabble on Kyo. If you read the summery, you already know what it's about. By the way! I sadly do not own Furuba! I wish!**

The summer sun bore down on a mass of bright orange hair. The reflection that flashed off was blinding. The annoyance towards the heat, intimidating to say the least. The walkway was repelling the heat, but at the same time it was burning as well.

Kyo Sohma was walking home from the Dojo. He wished now that he had stayed. Anything would have been better than this insane heat. Especially in his black T-Shirt. The waves of heat could literally be seen coming off the ground.

At that moment, after looking around some more, Kyo knew where he was. He hadn't recognized the place since some new buildings had been put in, but it was undeniably the same exact one. A rush of guilt flooded his chest. His heart was now pounding impossibly faster. A cloud suddenly shrouding his mind.

He ran away that day. He knew it hadn't been right. So why had he run? What had he been so scared of that could cause him to run so fast? He had never run that fast since that day. He could have even beaten Yuki at that speed.

Kyoko Honda.

He killed her.

It's his fault someone else had to die in his lifetime.

Tohru Honda.

Now she is all alone here.

His fault…

_Kyo's p.o.v._

The painful feeling of that damned tightness around my heart won't stop! Damnit! I already know what the hell I did! Why can't I forget it?!

I can't forget because _she's_ there. Kyoko's only _daughter_. Her completely blissful daughter. Right there under the same roof as me. Every time I see her, or even hear her name, the memories come back. I want to forget it!

I can still feel the blood rushing through my veins as it forces the pounding of my brain. For a moment everything has faded away. Faded to black…

_The Wednesday afternoon was slightly cloudy, but thankfully, no chance of rain. It was pretty much the middle of rush hour, everyone was getting off work. The dojo had been awesome that day. The intensity of it was almost devouring me whole. The chatter of all the suits chatting away on their phones surrounded me. It was slightly annoying, but not enough to piss me off._

_I soon saw a head I recognized. The light bouncy hair. The color, so natural, yet unnatural looking compared to her daughters. The figure of Kyoko Honda was walking about two yards in front of me. It was a miracle I even saw her. Just as quickly though, she was out of sight._

_Then a crash resonated through the air. All the heads turned, and those god damned phones flipped shut. Apparently the crash hadn't been two cars, but a car and a body. I was able to tell though, unlike those around me. _

_The car that had suffered the not so brutal damage was a dull, boring red. The fender had a light dent in it from the impact, and that was all I could see from a distance. In front of the tire was a head or bright strawberry blond hair._

'_I know that hair. I just saw her wearing those clothes. It can't be…! It just… It can't be…!'_

_It couldn't be, but it was. My best friend. My comfort. The only one who listened, and genuinely had liked me._

_Almost dead_

_Looking right at me_

_Mouthing words_

_No noise broke through the crowd…_

_Except those words._

"_I will never forgive you."_

_The only thing left to do was run…_

Damn. Why did she have to die? She was too nice to die! Why is it everyone around me? Next it'll be Tohru…

_No_. Not Tohru. How could I even say that? If anyone here needs to die, it _has_ to be me. I'm going to the cage anyway. I deserve it.

Do I actually deserve all this pain?

_Everyday_

_All I have to do is look at her_

_She really does resemble both her parents_

_Mostly her mother_

_Everyday_

_All I have to do is look at her_

_And all I feel…_

_Is her death_

_And her words_

_Stabbing my heart _

_As many times as they possibly can._

_**Oki there ya have it! I hope you like it…**_

_**After I finish Yuki, do you think I should make this into a story? Should it stay a drabble?**_

_**Hmmmm. Both very good questions. Well, whatever you decide! **_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**~Kasaki Kihoya~**_


End file.
